


Making Up

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Charcters: Draco Malfoy<br/>Relationship: Draco x reader<br/>Summary: After ignoring you for over a year, Draco finally tells you why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

You strolled down the wide corridors, your clock swung over your shoulder bag,, your hips swaying to the tune you were humming.. It was a bright and sunny day at Hogwarts, which made for a change, especially in Scotland. The rest of the school was still in class, but you had a free period. Not only did you have a free period but last thing on a Friday as well. You smiled as you turned a corner and collided with someone. You both fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Your [h/c] hair fell across your face, obstructing your view of the person. Muttering “Sorry” you started collecting the books that had fallen out your bag with your bag with your left hand as your right hand pushed your hair back out of your face. To your shock, you saw Draco Malfoy staring at you.   
You and Draco had known each other for 5 years and you were in the same house. Slytherin. During your first 3 years, you and he had been close, joined at the hip even. He was your best friend and you were his. But during the summer between your 3rd and 4th year, he never wrote to you, never contacted you, he ignored your letter and when you came back, he simply said he didnt want to be friends with you. It had torn you apart. The only reason you could find for this sudden hatred to you was that he didnt know your blood line. His family was very proud of his pure bloodline and he didnt want to be seen to be friend with someone like you. Your parents had abandoned you at birth and you didnt know if you were pure, half or none. This was worse because it was a muggle orphanage.   
You had been hurt more than he could see. What he didnt know was that this sudden rejection had brought back bad memories of the countless rejection by the countless couples who had come to find a child, and decided you were not right for them. They often went home with some child who had only been there a couple of months, Your first day away from the orphanage was to get you r school supplies, when you were told you were a witch.   
You were brought out of your thoughts by draco scrabbling to his feet and sorting his shirt, before turning and walking away, not even a second glance at you.   
Before you could stop it, your voice was screaming his name after him in pure anger. He spun around and looked at you, still sitting on the ground with a book in your hand. It wasnt there for long. Next thing Draco knew, he was being smacked in the face with a book. It was only a small book, barley more than 150 pages that was a note book, but it still hurt. His neck snapped bakc to stare at you in anger.   
“What the hell, [y/n]?” He yelled at you.  
“Oh, now you talk to me? Now am i fucking good enough for Draco fucking Malfoy?” You matched his volume as you used the wall to help your self up. You were shaking, whether it was from the pain of falling, or the anger you had managed to keep together for a year and a half. You could feel the tears prick at your eyes, but you didnt let him see you cry, not again.   
Draco just looked at you for a second, before he turned his back and walked away from you.   
When you saw him turn the corner at the opposite end of hallway, you slid back down the wall and left your gates down. tears ran down your checks, your hands shaking as they covered your face from the world. You pulled your knees to your chest, not caring that you were wearing a skirt. After a couple of minutes, footsteps echoed down the corridor. As they came closer, they sped up before a figure fell in front of you and engulfed you in a hug, your head against a chest of a male. You hastily wiped away your tears and looked up to see Draco face, his eyes red as his own tears ran down is slender, pale face and dropping off his chin.   
For a second, you looked at him before he bured his face in your neck and sobbed. You did the same as you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer so he was kneeling between your legs.   
Draco held you close as he cried like a broken man. He, who had always had a sour face and hatefull mood was in your arms, shaking. More footsteps interrupted the moment as the last class was dismissed.   
Draco shot up, pulling you with him. He gathered your books as you stood there in a daze. He grabbed your hand and pulled you along the hallways and into an empty class. When he set the books on a desk and turned to face you. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Instead he just stared at you.   
The eye contact was broken when you walked towards him and past him to your books. You looked through them before placing them in your bag. You took your time because you were dreading what was going to happen.   
Was he going to threaten you? Tell you that if you said anything about this and he would kill you? But you couldnt go back to the rejection. The ear splitting silence.   
You took a deep breath and spoke, not facing him.   
“What ever you are going to say, sat it. But just bare in mind that it was you who approached me on the first day. And you broke all contact. You ignored me. You walked away. You rejected me. So before you try and blame me for anything, it was your own fault.” You voice broke and tear started to roll down your cheeks again.   
A pair of arms wrapped around your waist, spinning you around and pulling you close to him.   
“I am so sorry.” He whispered in your ear. “God, [y/n] I am so sorry. I, well, I know its no excuse but, I thought if I distanced myself from you, I would be protecting you. I hoped the pain would stop after a while, when your sadness turned to hate, but it never did. When you threw that book at me, I thought that was it, so I left. But it hurt so much to leave you like that. So I came back and, when I saw you, I knew I had made a mistake. [y/n] I love you. Please, please forgive me?” Now his voice broke as he looked into your eyes, begging you for forgiveness.   
Your anger and fear turned into pity and something else you didnt want to admit. Love. But you didnt say a word.  
Draco took this as your revenge. you were rejecting him now, and he knew he deserved it.   
He sighed before cupping your cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. He kissed your forehead, whispering “Sorry”, and walked towards the door. His heart torn in two.   
You watched him leave before showing any emotions. You didnt know what to do. You looked around the deserted classroom, searching for answers. Rows of desks, odd bits of parchment and books, but no answers.   
You sighed and picked up your bag before leaving the classroom.  
………………….Time skip to one week later……………………………

You had managed to avoid Draco for a whole week, only seeing him at dinner time and in class, so it wasnt really avoiding, but it was the closest you were going to get. He looked broken. His eyes are red and he had dark circles under his eyes, his normally tidy hair was messy. Eye contact was little and far between, but you felt his eyes bore into your back during classes.   
It was your free period again, and you didnt want to sit inside on another sunny day, so you went outside and sat under a tree at the lake. You stared at the water for a little before a rustling sound caused your attention to turn to the trees higher branches.   
There was Draco, with a half eaten apple in his hand, his left leg lazily hanging off the branch, the right one keeping his balance. You couldnt see his face, but you had an answer for him, so you started to climb the tree. Draco must have heard you because when you were a few inches away from his sitting place, his face came into view. His eyes winded at you and you held out a hand, silently asking for help. He grabbed you arm and hosted you up to sit opposite him. His legs were on both sides of the branch while you sat like a woman with both legs on the left. You were only inches away from his face, so you took advantage of that and slowly leaned in, pressing your lips against his. His eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut. He kissed you back hungrily as he wrapped his arms around you, bring you close.   
Eventually, air became a necessity as you both broke apart, panting. He leaned his forehead to yours, eyes still closed and a smile on his lips.   
“Draco?” You whispered. his eyes opened and looked into yours.  
“I love you too.” You breathed. His eyes widened and his smile became massive as he beamed at you.   
“But…” you continued.   
“But?” His smile dropped as he leaned back.   
“You got a lot of making up to do.” With that, you kissed his nose and giggled, before hopping down from the tree and walking back tot he castle. He was close at your heels, smiling as he watched you sway your hips.   
Oh he was going to make it up to you.


End file.
